pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Pryce's Piloswine
Pryce |debut = As Cold as Pryce |location = With Pryce}} This Piloswine is an / -type Pokémon owned by Pryce. Biography When he was young, Pryce was a skilled Trainer, winning many battles and also treated his Piloswine like family. Unfortunately, the two eventually found themselves up against a trainer with a Magmar. Pryce shielded Piloswine from Magmar's Fire Blast but both were badly injured as a result. Piloswine left the cabin they were staying in to go get some herbs to help cure Pryce's burns. However, it got frozen on the way back and stayed there for several years. Pryce, believing his Piloswine had abandoned him, changed overnight, becoming an angry, bitter man who believed Pokémon and humans did not deserve to be friends.JE121: As Cold as Pryce Several years later, Pryce and Ash found Piloswine frozen in a block of ice. They saw it was holding an herb for healing burns and quickly deduced it left Pryce to get it to treat his injuries, and had not in fact abandoned him, but ended up trapped in the ice and was never able to return. Thanks to Ash's Pikachu and Cyndaquil, Piloswine was freed from its ice prison, and Pryce was overjoyed. Just as they exited the cave, the group encountered Team Rocket. Piloswine used Take Down on Arbok and Fury Attack on Weezing, then used Blizzard on both of them allowing Pikachu to blast Team Rocket off. Before Ash challenged Pryce, Pryce was brushing his Piloswine and noted how it preserved its determination. Piloswine was later used in Ash's Gym Battle, after Pryce's Dewgong was defeated. Ash's Cyndaquil launched Flamethrower, but Piloswine used Blizzard, which negated the attack and defeated Cyndaquil, while also freezing the central pool. As his last Pokémon, Ash sent Pikachu out. Pikachu started off with Agility to evade Piloswine's Fury Attack. Just as Pikachu was to use Thunderbolt, he slipped over and was nearly hit by Piloswine. To counter Blizzard, Pikachu used Thunder, preventing Piloswine from using the move and used another Agility. Pryce had Piloswine launch another Blizzard. Pikachu, however, slided away from one icy boulder to another to evade the attacks. Pikachu even came under Piloswine and inflicted Thunder, which electrocuted Piloswine. Piloswine, however, recovered with Rest, and woke up to negate Pikachu's Quick Attack and hit him with Fury Attack and Take Down. Pikachu used another Quick Attack and pushed Piloswine away, who tried using Fury Attack. Pikachu failed to electrocute Piloswine with Thunderbolt, who used Take Down. However, Pikachu jumped away and electrocuted Piloswine, who was above the central pool. The ice shattered and Piloswine fell in the pool. Piloswine came out and resisted Pikachu's Thunderbolt and hit him with Fury Attack before getting hit with another Thunder. Just as the battle was to continue on, Pryce surrendered the match to Ash, since he knew his Piloswine was too exhausted to continue on, noting it gave its best.JE122: Nice Pryce, Baby! When Team Rocket stole Ash's badges, the latter was searching for the lost badges. He also remembered his battles with the Johto Gym Leaders, including Pryce and his Piloswine, as Ash and his Pokémon won those badges with hard effort.JE139: Why? Wynaut! Known moves Using Blizzard Pryce Piloswine Take Down.png Using Take Down Pryce Piloswine Fury Attack.png Using Fury Attack Pryce Piloswine Rest.png Using Rest | Blizzard; ice; JE121: As Cold as Pryce Take Down; normal; JE121: As Cold as Pryce Fury Attack; normal; JE121: As Cold as Pryce Rest; psychic; JE121: As Cold as Pryce }} Voice actors *Unshō Ishizuka (in both the Japanese and English-language versions of the Pokemon anime). References Category:Ice-type anime Pokémon Category:Ground-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon